It Was an Illusion, Right?
by Twillight Bunny
Summary: Reid goes to the barn. Stuff occurs. Slash! Chase x Reid


Disclaimer: The Covenant is NOT mine.

* * *

The old barn stood creaking in the wind, swaying ever so slightly with every breeze. The charred wood of its walls were all that

remained of the once magnificent building, thanks to the fight between Caleb and Chase a year and a half ago. All was silent. Out of

nowhere, a particularly strong gust of wind suddenly blew through the ancient building, rattling the walls and making the shutters slam

loudly, the scream of their rusted hinges carrying over the fields and into the woods beyond. The air in the very center of the derelict

structure then began to shimmer, and twist as reality began to distort temporarily. This swirling mass of energy grew in size with every

passing moment, till the whole place seemed to tremble in fervent anticipation of what was to come. Just as suddenly as it began, the

pulsing vortex vanished, leaving a single nude form lying in the middle of the floor. With a gasp, the figure arched his back and opened

his eyes-black as pitch, mind you, which turned a more natural shade of brown an instant later. With a small struggle, the figure sat up

shakily and examined his limbs, the curiousity mingling with confusion and surprise displayed nakedly upon his handsome features.

Then, those delicious lips of his pulled involuntarily into a slightly crooked smile, before parting as the choking laughter spilled from

him. Chase Collins was back!

Everyone assumed he had been killed, and Spencer had been rocked by the tragic deaths of two members of the student body, all

within the short space of a few weeks. Of course, nobody could have guessed that Caleb had anything to do with it, and Sarah

certainly wasn't going to say anything. Pouge and Kate had recovered fully from their injuries, even though Kate now developed a

total fear of arachnids. Tyler had started seeing some girl he met in the library, though their relationship appeared to be steadily going

under. Life appeared to be settling back into a semblance of normalcy for everyone. Well, _almost_, anyway. Reid didn't really bother

to look where he was going, though he was pretty sure he was walking somewhere in the vicinity of Nicky's. Stopping, he allowed his

eyes to travel to his reflection in a store window. Standing in the blue-eyed gaze of his image, he took a good look at himself. His hair,

which had grown a little longer since the whole Chase incident, now framed his face in golden locks which caught the sunlight

whenever he turned his head slightly. All the swimming he had been doing was begining to show too, if his lithe body was anything to

go by. Besides that, he had acsended as well, and his powers were never stronger. All in all, he looked pretty good, no doubt about

that, yet he couldn't shake the feeling that something was not quite right. It had been nagging him for days now, thought he had no idea

why. As he continued his musings, he suddenly snapped his head back as the vision struck. His eyes turned into inky pools of the

deepest black, and he could only gasp as the images flooded his brain, one after the other. The barn. Fire everywhere. This horrible

scream, just reverberating through it all. Reid stumbled back, the vision gone almost as abruptly as it had arrived. Steadying himself,

he looked around. Thankfully, the sidewalk had been mostly deserted just then, and nobody had noticed his little episode. His brows

knitting in confusion, Reid tried to think of what to do as he walked back to his car. Visions are personal things. That much he knew,

so sharing it with the others was probably not the wisest thing to do right now. Thus making up his mind, Reid decided to just check

out the barn himself first. If anything happened, he was confident he could handle it. The drive to the barn passed by uneventfully for

him, though he found that the nagging feeling that something was wrong intensified as he neared the place. The town was swiftly

replaced by trees as he sped along the road, and soon enough he was standing outside the charred remains of the Putnam barn. It

looked exactly like it did the last time he was here, with Caleb and the others in an effort to look for Chase. They had failed then, so

he couldn't really see why he would be having a vision about it now. Keeping his guard up, Reid slowly made his way to the old

building. The sun was beginning to set, and the shadows grew in the rapidly receding light. Stepping over the threshold, he paused,

wondering what to do next. Everything looked fine. There was nothing he could see that would warrant a vision as he made his way

deeper and deeper into the building. As he looked around, a sudden prickling on the back of his neck made him whirl around, just in

time to see the figure, wrapped in what appeared to be a dirty looking blanket materialise out of thin air across the room, then fall

forward. Without thinking, Reid Used and propelled himself towards the unconcious form, his arms already outstrecthed to catch

whoever it was before he even realised it. Just in time, they wrapped around the figure as his supercharged momentum knocked both

of them out through the ruins of the barn doors and on to the grass.

Cursing while brushing the dirt off himself, Reid stood and turned to the mysterious reason for his impromptu flight, then stumbled

back in shock. _Chase Collins_ lay on the ground near his feet, eyes closed, shivering violently as he clutched the filthy piece of cloth to

his naked body. Reid stared at him, eyes widening as he struggled to piece together the events that just happened. Suddenly realising

the situation he was in, the blonde boy's eyes became pure ebony as rocks and other bits of debris began to rise telekinetically around

him. Settling into a half-crouch, Reid waited for Chase to begin his attack. It never came. The brunette simply trembled on the ground,

breathing harshly while trying to pull the blanket as tightly as he could around himself. Then, as if realising his presence, Chase cracked

open an eye, then spoke. " Well? kill me already, Garwin." he gasped, before erupting into a fit of choking coughs which rumbled

from his throat dryly. Reid wanted to. He wanted to _so bad_, but for the strangest reason he couldn't do it. He stared at the prone

body for a second longer, before grumbling to himself quietly and letting his projectiles fall to the ground once more. Then, he held out

his hand over the wheezing boy, before letting the Power flow from him into the other boy's body. Chase's eyes flew open as the

energy coursed through his veins, the icy tendrils of magic twisting his insides in a way that was both excruciating yet totally

intoxicating at the same time. He writhed on the ground for a while, his back arching as his muscles stiffened and relaxed on their own

accord, the tortured yet pleasured gasps escaping his lips unbidden, before shooting up into a sitting position. Panting, the whole

experience having robbed him of his breath, he eyed the blonde with a wild stare.

His fever was completely gone. " You..." was all he managed to say before the blanket he was wrapped in was roughly wrenched

away, exposing his naked skin to the twilight chill. The next thing Chase was aware of was Reid straddling him, his denim-clad knees

digging into the dirt on either side of the shocked brunette's legs. The blonde had one hand on his shoulder, while the other gripped his

chin tightly . It took a moment for Chase to realise the intimate position they were now in, and for a moment he wondered why the

knowledge of it didn't freak him out as much as it should have. His train of thought was soon derailed by Reid, who had a smug little

smile plastered on his lips. He inched his face closer and closer to the brunette's, their breaths mingling as his intentions became

clear. Those same lips, full and just begging to be kissed, were clamped over his own a few seconds later, drowning out his muffled

cry of surprise with an almost bestial growl. Instinctively, the brunette's hands moved and rested on the blonde's hips, gripping the

rough material of his jeans tightly. Reid's lips were incredible, gently kneading his own one minute then savagely forcing themselves on

him the next. His even teeth found the brunette's bottom lip, then bit down softly as he yanked his head to the right, causing a small

whimper to spill from Chase. A slick tongue soon found it's way into his mouth, and Chase wasted no time in suckling the smooth

muscle. Both boys found the taste of the other to be completely alien, yet pleasant. Their tongue probing every inch of each other's

mouths, Reid's fingers tangling in his hair, the chill of the night air on his back-Chase found himself becoming hard. It was soon

apparent to the blonde, who gave him a short sidelong glance before grinning from ear to ear and shifting his position, so he now had

the brunette's cock inches from his mouth. Keeping both hands firmly on Chase's slim hips, Reid allowed the rigid member to stand at

attention for a moment, before he placed a small kiss on the very tip. The tiny motion was enough to make Chase utter a low growl,

which made caused a finger of electricity crawl up the blonde's spine. A drop of precum clung to his lip, which a quick flick of his

tongue soon cleaned. His eyes half-lidded from lust, he looked up and smiled at the panting Chase, then enveloped his cock with the

wet heat of his mouth. Chase moaned, and struggled to buck his hips, but Reid's firm grasp on him kept him in position. The

blonde allowed himself a moment to get used to the sensation, before he began bobbing his head up and down, sliding his tongue

along the brunette's shaft in maddeningly slow thrusts. Frustrated curses filled the air as Reid began to increase his pace, using just the

tinniest bit of teeth to nip along the writhing boy's member. Chase found himself embarrasingly close, his newly healed body

apparently sensitised to Reid's incredible assault. He couldn't think, the blonde's frenzied ministrations left his mind in a hazy cloud of

lust. He could feel the familiar tightening, that contraction of muscle in the very pit of his stomach that signalled his impending release.

Unable to keep resist anymore, he cried out Reid's name and arched his back, shooting his hot load into the blonde's eager mouth.

Then, the strangest thing happened. Reid vanished in a swirling cloud of smoke, only to appear at the barn doors an instant later, his

lips stretched into a lazy grin. Chase found himself lying on the ground outside, still wrapped in his blanket, the fever gone. Looking

around, it took him a moment to realise what happened. After healing him, Reid must have placed him in an illusion, and he soon saw

the reason for it. The remaining Sons of Ipswich were at the gates, where they stood rooted to the spot, their expressions varying

from shock to alarm to pure anger. Looking around, Chase fixed the blonde with a hard look, his eyes betraying his hurt and

confusion for the briefest moment before they became a glittering black. Before anyone could react, Chase Collins vanished.

He never saw Reid wipe the pearly drop from his lip.

* * *

A/N: Gaah I hate this ending!! Still,It's my first ever Covenant fic, so yay! Read and Review, you know you want too...


End file.
